Po's Family Reunion
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po is having a family reunion and Tigress tags along. Yet, when Tigress goes most of his relatives think she is Po's girlfriend and even though she has feelings for Po she and him deny dating each other. But will an old flame turn Tigress into a green eyed monster or will she fight her true feelings for Po? Find out and please review.
1. An Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Po's Family Reunion

Chapter 1: An Invitation

It was a bright and beautiful day in the Jade Palace. Shifu decided to be nice and give everyone the day off. So, Mantis went to go meditate in the hills and Crane flew off to do some painting. Viper heard of a ribbon dancing festival in the nearby village and went to see it while Monkey went to another festival that had a joke contest. Shifu went to the Pool of Sacred Tears to practice Inner Peace and that just left Tigress and Po. Tigress decided to do some training and Po had nothing planned until the Stork who brought the mail came by. Po thought it was a bit strange for the mail was delivered early but he took the envelope for the Stork said it was urgent. Po thanked him and gave him some gold coins for his trouble. When he read the note his eye went big and he did a fist pump. "Awesome today is the big day!" he exclaimed and ran down the hallway. Tigress was in the training hall working up a sweat when she heard Po scream. Thinking he was being attacked she rushed out to find him. Somehow they ran into each other and Po being the bigger one knocked Tigress to the ground. "Oh I am so sorry Tigress here let me help you up", Po said in an apologetic tone as he took Tigress's paw and lifted her to her feet.

"Po what is wrong I heard you screaming is the palace under attack?" Tigress asked looking around for any intruders.

"What oh no sorry I wasn't panic screaming I was just excited sorry again if I worried you", Po said as he walked passed her. "See you later Ti go back to training oh and I won't be back till real late", he said.

"Wait a minute where are you going?" Tigress asked with interest. Usually if Po was excited about something he would burst in and tell everyone. Instead he was just going to rush off without telling anyone anything. Normally Tigress wouldn't mind but ever since they defeated Shen she became very protective over Po. Once they returned her nightmares would freak her out so bad she would sneak into Po's room just to make sure he was still there. Sometimes she would watch him sleep for a few minutes then return to her room. If he ever went anywhere she would follow him to keep him safe. She knew it sounded weird and maybe she looked like a stalker but when Tigress almost lost Po it scared her. Then her true feelings for him were revealed and she wasn't brave enough to tell him but brave enough to protect him from harm.

"I just have plans is all don't worry", Po said as he tried to run passed her but she jumped in his way.

"What kind of plans?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Look just go back to training Ti I really don't have time to talk. I am sorry but I really have to go", Po said.

"Just tell me where you are going in case something happens and I need to find you", Tigress said trying to sound casual.

"Okay my dad managed to contact all of my relatives and I am supposed to get my big sister, her husband, and kids from the boat", Po said.

"Family Reunion huh, sounds like fun. So, why didn't you want to tell me about it?" Tigress asked.

"Well usually when I tell you something you don't really care and just go train so I thought I wouldn't waste your time by telling you", Po said as a frown came to his face. It was true every time Po was excited about something Tigress would just roll her eyes say it was a waste of time and then go train. He wished she was a bit more enthusiastic but then again she wouldn't be Tigress, the woman he loved. He always had a huge crush on her but too scared to say anything so he just kept quiet. He almost said that he loved her when they stopped Shen but was afraid she wouldn't feel the same. When he hugged her and she stiffened up he thought maybe she wouldn't love him the way he did her so he just kept her as a friend.

"Po, you are right", Tigress said. Po was shocked he was expecting to get hit and then have Tigress yell at him but not this.

"I am?" he questioned.

"Yes, you are I judge things too quickly and I made mistakes that way", Tigress said mostly referring to how she treated Po on his first day at the Jade Palace. "So, can I come to your family reunion?" she asked politely. His eyes went wide but then a smile came to his face.

"Sure it would be awesome if you really want too I mean". Po said.

"Yes, I really want too", Tigress said with a smile.

"Well follow me", Po said and Tigress and him rushed off toward the docks. They made it just in time to see a ship dropping off passengers. Po looked all around until his face lit up. "Zoe, Zoey over here!" he called waving his arms. A gray goose holding a brown baby goose came running up to him. She was followed by a bigger male brown goose with green eyes and two little grey boy gooses that had blue eyes.

"Po!" Zoey exclaimed as she gently hugged her brother.

"Hey big sis how you been?" Po asked as he gently hugged her.

"Oh just fine little bro and my you lost weight I can barely put my arms around you", Zoey said in a gentle tone. She came to Po's shoulder had grey feathers and blue eyes.

"Hey Matt how is my favorite brother-in-law?" Po asked the male goose.

"Just fine Po", Matt said.

"Oh my gosh is that little Meela?" Po asked as he scooped up the baby goose. Just then the two smaller boy gooses came up to him.

"Uncle Po, Uncle Po!" they exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Zen, Chan how are my favorite nephews?" he asked the younger boys.

"We are good. Hey can you teach us some Kung Fu", Chan asked with excitement.

"And give us a tour of the Jade Palace?" Zen asked.

"Now boys that is enough I am sure your Uncle Po will do the best he can but we are here to see family not bother Uncle Po at his job", their mother said firmly.

"Yes mam", the boys said.

"And who is this young lady?"Zoey said smiling at Tigress.

Po turned to see Tigress and his eyes widened as he said", Oh where are my manners. Tigress this is my older sister Zoey, her husband Matt, their two sons Chan and Zen, and this little one is their daughter Meela".

"Please to meet you all", Tigress said with a bow.

"Wow the Master Tigress from the Furious Five awesome", Zen exclaimed.

"Can I have your autograph Master Tigress?" Chan asked.

"Kids I am sure Master Tigress did not come here to be bothered with autographs", their father snapped.

"We're sorry Master Tigress", the boys said.

"It is okay maybe later I will show you some Kung Fu moves", Tigress promised with a smile.

"Awesome!" the boys cheered and gave each other a high five.

"So you are the famous Tigress, my brother talks a lot about you. How long have you two been dating?" Zoey asked. Tigress's eyes widened as a blush came to her face but before she said anything Po said something first.

"Zoe I told you we are just friends and we battle evil people together but we are not dating", Po said firmly. As much as he wished he was dating her but he didn't want to embarrass Tigress where she would change her mind and decide not to come.

"Oh my mistake you just talk about her so much I thought you two were dating please forgive me", Zoey said. Tigress just nodded as Matt thought it would be best to go to Mr. Ping's shop for the reunion.

"You talk about me?" Tigress asked.

"It is all good I assure you. My sister thinks since I talk about you and say how awesome you are she thought we were dating so I am sorry if she embarrassed you", Po said softly.

"It is okay I like her", Tigress said with a smile.

"Really so you still want to come and meet the rest of my relatives?" Po asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sure let's go", Tigress said as she took him by the arm and they went to Mr. Ping's store.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and please review.


	2. Meet the Family

Chapter 2: Meet the Family

"Dad we're here!" Po called as he opened the door.

"Po oh good you got the invitation just in time. Is your sister here yet?" Mr. Ping asked as he hugged his son

"Hey daddy!" Zoey said as she ran up to hug her father.

"Oh my baby girl, I missed you so much!" Mr. Ping exclaimed when he hugged his daughter.

"Grandpa Ping, Grandpa Ping!" Zen and Chan exclaimed as they jumped up and down.

"Hello boys I missed you!" Mr. Ping said as he hugged his grandkids. Then Meela waddled over to him.

"Pa Ping", she said raising her arms up.

"Hello little princess", Mr. Ping said as he picked up his granddaughter and kissed her forehead.

"Anyone else here yet?" Po asked looking around.

"No, but my brother and sister are coming in a few minutes. Oh I am so excited it has been too long since our last family reunion", Mr. Ping said as his grew a huge smile.

"Oh dad I hope it is alright because I brought a friend", Po said motioning to Tigress.

"Hello again sir", Tigress said bowing.

"Of course Po's girlfriend is always welcome", Mr. Ping said with a sly grin.

"Dad!" Po exclaimed as his face turned red.

"I am only teasing son I know you two are "just friends", he said putting quotations around the just friends part of his sentence. "Anyways hello Matt how goes the fishing business?" Mr. Ping said turning to his son-in-law.

"Great Dad just great the fish have really been biting it is great for my sushi restaurant", Matt said grinning proudly.

"Good to hear hey why don't you and Po help me bring out the food", Mr. Ping said.

"Tigress would you mind staying with my sister and watching the kids?" Po asked her.

"No I don't mind", Tigress said with a smile. He nodded and went with his brother-in-law and father as the three men headed into the kitchen. Tigress took a seat next to Zoey as she watched Zen and Chan playing with Meela.

"I can't tell you enough how good it is to see the whole family", Zoey said with a smile. "I haven't seen my little brother in almost a year. He used to visit a lot but since he became the Dragon Warrior well we hardly see him. Thank goodness he has the time off", Zoey said.

"Po never mentioned having a sister to any of us", Tigress said.

"Well he would but every time he talks about us he gets so upset for he wishes he could see us but his Dragon Warrior duties get in the way. He planned to come see us like five times last year but the second he got ready to leave the valley got attacked by bandits or he had to defeat some peacock", Zoey said as a frown came to her face. Tigress remembered all those times when Po said he was leaving for a trip but the second he had to leave bandits attacked and he looked crushed. He never said where he was going just that he was really excited to go. "So, how is my brother doing in Kung Fu?" Zoey asked.

"Very well at times he can be lazy but he is a very good friend", Tigress said with a smile.

"He says quite a lot of things about you Tigress", Zoey said with a sly grin.

"Like what?" Tigress asked nervously.

"Well he always says you are very brave, kind, a very good listener, and the best fighter he ever knew. Also, don't tell him I told you this because he will get so embarrassed but he says you have the most gorgeous eyes he has ever seen", Zoey said with a grin. Tigress blushed at the compliments that Po was giving her that she didn't know what to say. Just then two black geese one male and one female came in the room.

"Hey everyone where is my little brother?" asked the black goose. The black gooses had a round belly with a small gray beard and blue eyes. The female black goose was a bit shorter than the male with deep brown eyes.

"Uncle John and Aunt Jean, how are you guys?" Po asked as he placed a pot of hot soup on the table.

"Hey bro how is the carpentry business going?" Mr. Ping asked his older brother.

"Just fine and Po man you are so skinny I can barely see you. Oh hey there Zoey girl you sure are getting prettier every time I see you", Uncle John said giving Zoey a hug.

"Hello everyone it is good to see you all", Aunt Jean said standing by her husband and giving Po and Zoey a hug.

"And who is this pretty lady?" Uncle John asked as he spotted Tigress.

"Oh Uncle John, Aunt Jean this is my friend Tigress", Po said putting his arm around her.

"Pleasure to meet you all", Tigress said bowing.

"So, you are the fine feline who Po keeps talking about. Better treat her right Po she is definitely a keeper", Uncle John said with a wink.

"Uncle John we are just friends", Po said getting embarrassed and Tigress couldn't help but smile.

"Of course you are Po", Uncle John said winking at Tigress. "Now where are your kids at Zoey?" he asked as Zoey led them to the children.

"Sorry about that", Po whispered.

"It is fine", Tigress assured him. Just then a brown goose wearing a gold earring holding a baby brown goose in her arms with a silver goose came in.

"Hey everyone we are here!" the female brown goose said with a smile.

"Hey Stacey!" Po exclaimed happily. "

"What is up cuz?" the female goose said. They gave each other a high five as Po gave her a hug.

"Tigress this is my cousin Stacey, her husband Jordan and their son Devin", he said.

"Hello", Tigress said with a smile.

"Please to meet you", Jordan said shaking Tigress's paw.

"So, you're the fine feline who captured my cousin's heart. Well you better treat him right or me and you will have some issues. Remember I am watching you", Stacey said in a joking tone.

"Stacey we are just friends", Po told her as his face went red.

"Sure you are", Stacey said slyly.

"Anyways how is your band going?" Po asked trying to change the subject.

"Just fine Jordan and I are taking a breaking and little Devin here is getting better at the guitar", Stacey said. "In fact Uncle Ping wants us to do a song for the party. Joey my idiot brother should be here soon and we will perform. Hey why don't you play with us it could be like old times", Stacey said getting all excited.

"Sure why not I still got my old guitar in my room I am sure I can string a few notes", Po said with a smile.

"Awesome oh if you excuse us I want to say hi to Zoey and the kids. It was very nice meeting you Tigress", Stacey said as she led Jordan and Devin over to Zoey and her kids.

"Your family sure is nice", Tigress said. "I didn't know you could play the guitar", she said in surprise.

"Well I have many talents but before I was into Kung Fu I wanted to be in a band so me and my cousins would perform for my dad's customers", Po said shyly.

"Why did you change your mind?" Tigress asked with interest.

"Well when I saw the Furious Five for the first time I thought it was so awesome to see kids my own age helping people So, I wanted to learn Kung Fu and then one day I became the Dragon Warrior", Po said rubbing the back of his neck. "But Stacey and Joey still wanted to be rock stars so they formed the band called the Outlaws which is what we called ourselves for we were always getting into trouble and didn't listen to authority very well. Well they didn't I was the good one who tried to keep them out of trouble but I was still an outlaw to them", Po explained. "She met Jordan at a concert and they hit it off and he became part of their band", Po explained.

"That sounds well awesome", Tigress said happily. "You know Po I am really glad I came here with you", Tigress said shyly.

"Thanks I am glad you came too", Po said with a grin.

"Yo, what is up Ping Family!" a voice called. A silver goose wearing dark shades with a gold earring and a gold chain came strutting in the door.

"Hey Joey what is up man!" Po exclaimed.

Just chillin like a Brazilin", Joey said as Po gave him a high five.

"Hey your sister is here maybe you should say hi", Po said softly.

"Oh I will no worries Po", Joey said then he lifted up his shades to see Tigress.

"And who is this fine feline?" he asked looking Tigress up and down.

"This is Tigress", Po said wishing his cousin would stop eyeing her like she was the last dumpling in the world.

"Oh so your Tigress, my bad cuz didn't mean to gawk at your girl", Joey said putting his wings up in defense.

"It's cool but she is not my girl just a friend", Po said firmly.

"Yeah sure so when is the wedding?" Joey asked with a laugh. "Just kidding anyways I am going to say hi to my little sister peace", Joey said walking away. Soon more relatives showed up and finally Mr. Ping looking around with tears of joy.

"Greetings everyone let the Ping Family Reunion begin!" he exclaimed as everyone cheered.

"Come on Ti let me show you more of my family", Po said and Tigress eagerly went with him. She was having the time of her life.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. Also in the next chapter Po and his cousins will perform a song. I don't know what I will pick so if anyone has an idea please let me know. But the song cannot be dirty nor have any cussing for there are little children who will be dancing and singing to this song. So, if anyone has an idea please let me know.


	3. We Are Family

Chapter 3: We Are Family

Po led Tigress to meet his other cousins and his Aunt Jill and her husband Thomas. Tigress looked all around and could just feel the love everywhere. It was amusing to see them ask her countless times if she was Po's girlfriend. Po would get so embarrassed but Tigress couldn't help but smile. She was really having fun she heard so many interesting stories from Po's cousin, Stacey. One time when Po and all of them were younger his sister, Zoey was dating this one goat named Jim and it turns out he was also dating Stacey. Po found out and told the girls and they ganged up on Jim and beat him senseless. Po did the only thing he could do in that situation sit there and do nothing. But he made sure they didn't kill him and when they got done with him that boy never cheated on anyone or anything again. Then Stacey told Tigress when she was sick with the flu Po would come and sing her songs on his guitar. Then make her some noodle soup and he would tuck her in then her parents would come home and he would go home. Then one sad story when Stacey and Joey had to move away to another village because their mom and dad's furniture business was expanding that they had to move. Po wrote them every chance he had and they would write back. Then when they visited they would perform songs for the customers as the Outlaws and whatever tips the customers gave them they split it three ways. Joey mentioned all the fan girls they had and that part made Tigress a bit jealous. Just imagining Po in the arms of another woman really bugged her. She still remembered when he liked Song and almost got married to that goat girl. On that day Tigress was about to scream at Po not to marry the goat girl but she wanted Po to be happy. Thankfully it didn't happen but she still remembered that hurtful look on Po's face when he thought the goat girl had a boyfriend but it turns out he was her brother. When Tigress got away and saved Po and held him in her arms it felt so right. She wanted to hold him closer and tell him that she loved him. But then he made that remark of her being in love with him made her embarrassed so she dropped him. Still she wished she could have stopped time just for that moment when Po was in her arms. Her thoughts were interrupted by Stacey as she told Po it was show time. Po nodded his head and told Tigress that he would be back in a few minutes. They disappeared together along with Joey and Jordan. Within fifteen minutes they returned and Tigress was shocked when she saw Po and the others. Joey looked the same but he was playing the drums. Jordan looked like Joey only he wore a skull necklace and was on the keyboard. Stacey had on a black shirt with a black miniskirt and wore black high-heeled boots. She wore a gold necklace but no shades. Tigress blinked twice in shock when she saw Po on stage. Po had his hair spiked a bit was wearing a black jacket that had stitched in the words in white letters _Outlaws_. Dark shades covered his beautiful green eyes and he wore a gold chain. He was holding his guitar as Stacey walked up to the mike and began to talk. "Hey everyone we are the Outlaws and for this family reunion we chosen a true classic so let's get this party started!" she said. "One, two, one, two, three four!" she shouted then the music was playing.

_We are family_

_I got all my brothers with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my brothers with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

Tigress found herself dancing with Chan while Zen was dancing with his little sister Meela. All the other Pings were moving to the beat as The Outlaws were doing their song. Tigress couldn't believe how well Po was playing for he said he hadn't played his guitar in years. Yet, he was playing like he never stopped. Jordan was playing the keyboard so beautifully as Joey was beating his drums in rhythm to Stacey's voice and that female goose had some pipes on her.

_Everyone can see we're together_

_As we walk on by_

_And (Fly) and we fly just like birds of a feather_

_I won't tell no lie_

_(All) all of the people around us they say_

_Can they be that close_

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose_

_We are family_

_I got all my brothers with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me)_

_We are family_

_I got all my brothers with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

_To get our share of the world's delights_

_(High) high hopes we have for the future_

_And our goal's in sight_

_(We) no we don't get depressed_

_Here's what we call our golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_You won't go wrong, oh – no_

_This is our family Jewel_

_We are family_

_I got all my brothers with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

Everyone cheered as they clapped and Po and the other Outlaws did a bow. Po got down from the stage and walked over to Tigress who was smiling a very happy smile. "So, what did you think Ti?" Po asked in a nervous tone. He hadn't played in a while and he really wanted to impress Tigress.

"You were amazing I loved it!" Tigress exclaimed as she hugged him. Then realizing what she was doing she stepped back looking all embarrassed. "I am really enjoying myself", she said softly.

"Awesome I am happy you came and everyone really likes you", Po said.

"You look really different", Tigress said as she felt his spiked hair.

"Oh yeah Joey helped me with it this was our look back when we were kids", he explained.

"It looks real nice", Tigress said with a sly grin. Just then some other musicians that were hired began to play giving the Outlaws a break. Po led Tigress to a table and went off to get her a drink while Zoey, Stacey, and Tigress ate some food. Just then the doors opened and an uninvited guest came strutting in through the door. She was a red fox with emerald green eyes wearing a dark green dress that was tight and showed off the parts it was supposed to show off. The dress was low cut and her walk made most unmarried men look at her. She spotted Po and a sly smirk came to her lips.

"Hey sexy miss me?" she asked in a seductive voice. Po turned around and looked like he saw a ghost.

"Carla, how nice to see you", Po said trying to be polite. Tigress saw the fox and did not like how she was looking at Po.

"Who invited her?" Stacey hissed with anger.

"You know Carla she invites herself", Zoey said glaring at the fox with hateful eyes.

"Who is she?" Tigress asked with interest.

"That is Carla, Po's ex-girlfriend", Stacey whispered and Tigress's chest tightened as she watched the fox with jealous eyes.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you guys hanging but I had to stop it here. One more chapter then it will be finished unless you guys want more. Hope you like this chapter and please review.


	4. Po's Girlfriend

Chapter 4: Po's Girlfriend

Tigress kept watching Po with the fox with intense eyes. The fox was smiling and had one paw on her hip and her other paw was near Po's chest. Her finger kept tracing circles around Po's chest and Tigress didn't like this. "This is a family affair why is that little easy girl here?" Stacey asked checking her language because the kids could hear their conversation. But then the kids ran off and out of ear distance.

"Whoa it was be Halloween, look who just flew in? The Wicked Witch of the Valley", Joey said as he stared at Carla and Po.

"Such an Ice Queen from what Stacey told me", Jordan said frowning at Carla.

"Little tramp why did she have to come here?" Zoey said blushing at the words she had used.

"You know why cuz, that little gold digger probably found out that Po's the Dragon Warrior and now wants to get back with him just so she can say she is dating the Dragon Warrior", Stacey said glaring at Carla as the fox was batting her eyes at Po.

"So, what is the story with her and Po?" Tigress asked not liking how this Carla girl was looking at Po.

"It all started way back in the day when we first became the Outlaws", Stacey began. "When we first started out we sang songs mostly for a few gold coins but then we started getting popular. We get a couple of fans sign a few autographs but then that is when Carla showed up. Apparently she was a huge fan of the Outlaws and immediately wanted to date Po. And Po sorry to say fell in love with Carla and first everything was okay but then it changed. Carla became very demanding and wanted to dance on stage when we sang our songs. Po asked if we were cool with and we didn't mind but it was the way she danced revealing parts of her body and one time she was trying to strip on stage. Luckily Po stopped her before any clothes came off for there were kids in the audience. We call ourselves Outlaws but if kids are involved are songs are kid friendly and what she was doing was just wrong. Then Po tried to talk to her about it and she was yelling at him saying he didn't trust her even though she cheated on him lots of times. But the final straw came when Po decided to quit being part of our group and learn about Kung Fu. He would still play if we needed him but he wanted to quit. When he told Carla about it oh man she went ballistic saying he was a stupid worthless panda that needed to jump off a cliff and that he was not worthy of her. Then she left him broken hearted and so depressed. He didn't eat for days or slept and Zoey and I made a plan. We found Carla making out with some guy and climbed on a roof and covered her and her boy toy with brown gravy mixed with hot sauce and mud. It was funny as hell she screamed so loud the Emperor of China could hear her. Soon Po felt better and got over her and life moved on. Now she is back and will do anything to wiggle her way back into his heart. So, we have to do something to save our cuz and your brother", Stacey said finishing her story.

"You forget one thing little sis", Joey said.

"What is that?" Stacey asked.

"Remember every family gathering all of us promised that we would behave and not have any fights or do anything to ruin the family gathering", Joey said sadly.

"Oh yeah forgot all about that", Stacey said sadly.

"Poor Po how can we get Carla out of here without using violence for you know she will cause a scene", Zoey said sipping her tea.

"Let me handle it I didn't promise anything to anyone", Tigress said as she got up and walked over to Po and Carla.

"Five gold pieces says Tigress knocks her into China", Joey said slyly.

"Make it ten", Stacey said getting a good view of the show.

"You two are so immature. Make it fifteen and I am in", Zoey said looking at the show that was about to begin.

"So, Po how you been? You look really sexy in that outfit", Carla said stroking his fur.

"Thanks I am fine uh so what is new with you?" Po asked nervously. He was trying to be polite but he wished Carla would stop touching him for he did not like it. This woman broke his heart into pieces and now here she was again acting like nothing ever happened.

"I been doing a lot of growing up and I must apologize to you. You were so sweet and kind to me and I treated you so horribly", Carla began as she made a sad face.

"Oh you mean when you broke my heart and told me to go jump off a cliff", Po asked in a cold voice.

"Yes, Po that was spoken by an immature girl that didn't know when she had a good thing", Carla said pouting. "I am so sorry for hurting you and I wanted to see if we could start again?" she asked. "I mean we were so cute and happy together remember?" she asked him in a sly tone.

"I don't know", Po said.

"Please Po surely the great and kind Dragon Warrior could forgive me and give me a second chance", Carla said getting closer. Po took a step back but Carla put her arms around his neck and was getting closer.

"Carla stop it I don't want too!" Po snapped trying to get away.

"Oh come on Po we both know you will enjoy it", Carla said as her lips were just inches away from Po's lips.

"Excuse me", came a voice. Po and Carla turned around to see Tigress giving Carla a deathly stare with her arms crossed.

"Hey Tigress", Po said finally freeing himself from Carla's grip.

"Po what was taking so long you told me you were getting drinks and I was getting worried?" Tigress asked sweetly as she made a frown.

"Oh sorry I was distracted", Po said in an apologetic tone as he glanced at Carla with an annoyed look.

"It is okay Po I forgive you", Tigress said with a seductive smile. Then she walked over to Po and wrapped her arm around his arm.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Carla asked in a snobbish tone.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Tigress, I am Po's _girlfriend_", she said firmly giving Carla a cold smile.

"You are his girlfriend?" Carla asked in shock and even Po was shocked but part of him was saying thank you Great Creator in the Sky my dream has come true.

"Yes, I am his girlfriend", Tigress said tightening her grip on Po's arm but not too hard where it would hurt him.

"I see so Po how much are you paying her to say that?" Carla said with an evil smirk.

"He isn't paying me he loves me", Tigress growled.

"Oh please honey he would drop you for me in a heartbeat. Everyone knows he still wants me", Carla said smugly.

"The only thing I want is for you to leave for this is a family reunion and you were not invited", Po said firmly holding Tigress's by her waist and glaring at Carla.

"How come she is here then?" Carla asked pointing at Tigress in disgust.

"She was invited by me", Po said. "Now Carla I don't want any trouble just leave quietly and leave me alone. For I would not date you even if you were the last female on Earth", Po said firmly.

"So, you would not date all of this?" Carla said motioning to her body.

"Not even if you paid me", Po snapped.

"Unbelievable you bastard you are turning me down so you can suck face with that monster!" Carla screamed angrily. Just then she was about to hit Po when **Bam!** Tigress hit her so hard Carla flew into the wall and was knocked out cold.

"Alright Tigress!" Joey exclaimed as he collected the money from his sister and cousin.

"No one lays a finger on my Po while I am around!" Tigress hissed. Then she turned to Po and said", Would you like to dance?"

"Absolutely", Po said as he took her paw. He led her to the dance floor as a slow song came on. He held her by the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tigress knew she had to tell Po the truth but what Po spoke first. "Listen Ti thanks for doing that. I didn't want to be with Carla for she was so mean to me and I am sorry that she called you a monster. I know that was all an act but thanks it meant a lot to me that you care enough about me to pretend to be my girlfriend in order to save me from girls like Carla", Po said with a smile. Tigress took a deep breath and stared right at him and began to speak.

"Po back there was not an act. I should have said something earlier but I do have feelings for you. I began to respect you after you defeated Tia-Lung and I fell in love after you defeated Shen. This may sound creepy but once we got back I was so freaked by my nightmares of losing you that I would watch you sleep and follow you around secretly whenever you left because I was afraid if I left you out of my sight then you would be taken away from me. You were right I was jealous of Song and that goat girl you were going to marry. When you were going to get married I wished it was me walking down that aisle instead of her. But I didn't say anything because I wanted you to be happy but I was jumping up and down with happiness when you didn't get married but sad because you got hurt. If you don't love me back I understand but I would really like to be your girlfriend", Tigress said fighting back tears.

"Wow Ti I am the luckiest guy in the world I thought a wonderful and awesome girl like you would never look twice at a guy like me. But I would be honored and very happy to have you as my girlfriend", Po said.

"Really?" Tigress asked in shock. Po's answer was a kiss as Tigress purred from pleasure as she deepened the kiss.

"You two pay up", Zoey said as her cousins handed her some gold coins. Soon night fell and Po said good bye to his family as they told each other to write each other and they would try to visit more. Po took Tigress back to the Jade Palace and walked her to her room.

"Good night kitten", Po said with a smile.

"Sweet dreams my Dragon Warrior", Tigress said softly. They kissed again and then went to bed and once their heads hit the pillow. At the same time they both said", Best Family Reunion ever". Then they drifted off to sleep dreaming about being in each other's arms.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. I had so much fun with this story I might write a sequel. Po's cousins come back into town and need Po's help for there is a contest of Battle of the Bands and they need Po's help in defeating an old nemesis. If the idea sounds good to you all I will write it if not I am leaving the story here. But I may write it if anyone has any song request let me know and please review. Till next time.


End file.
